ninelivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chloe King
Chloe King is the Uniter of the Mai, introduced in the first season of The Nine Lives of Chloe King. Chloe is the main character of the show, and is played by American actress Skyler Samuels. Chloe is also the main character in the The Nine Lives of Chloe King book series by Liz Braswell. Appearance Chloe has wavy blonde hair and blue eyes. She has fair skin and is rather slim. Sometimes when using her Mai abilities, however, Chloe's eyes turn a light green/golden color, with slitted pupils. History Early Life Chloe was born in Ukraine, to Mai parents. Chloe's birth parents were, apparently, killed by the Order. Somehow, Chloe ended up in an orphanage. While working in the country, Mr. King saw and 'fell in love' with Chloe. Mr. King adopted her and took her to San Francisco, where he and his wife, Meredith, raised Chloe as their daughter. It is quite possible that Mr. King knew of Chloe's nature, before adopting her. Childhood Chloe grew up believing she was human, however, she always felt she was different. Chloe was very close to her father, as implied when Meredith reminded Chloe how they used to create bed-stories together. Sometime during her childhood, Chloe befriended Amy and Paul. When Chloe was 6 years old, Mr. King left her and Meredith for unknown reasons. Chloe kissed Paul when she was 7 years old, before her Mai nature awakened. It has been implied Chloe and Alek used to be civil towards each other, but this stopped when they both turned 14, right after Alek's Mai abilities awakened. Season 1 Chloe started developing her Mai abilities around her 16th birthday. A day before her birthday, Chloe met a guy in a club, named Xavier, who she kissed after exchanging numbers. While working, Chloe met another guy, named Brian, who she took an immediate interest in. Shortly after discovering her abilities, however, she was pushed off of the Coit Tower by a rouge working for the Order. An organization whose only goal is to exterminate the Mai race. Chloe was brought back to life, completely terrified of what had happened. She was found and told by Jasmine and Alek that she was a Mai. Upon discovering that Mai can't be intimate with humans, Chloe became worried about Xavier. She later found out Xavier had died, and dejected, ran away from Jasmine and Alek, who then discovered Chloe was the Uniter. The rouge who pushed her off of the tower earlier that day, kidnapped Paul, in order to meet with Chloe. Chloe came to Paul's rescue and saved him from the rouge, with Alek and Jasmine's help. Chloe found out about Xavier's funeral, and decided to attend. During the ceremony, Chloe noticed a guy, who was later revealed to be Xavier's brother. Chloe had the desire to help him out after discovering Gabriel's broken relationship with his parents. Chloe and Brian started to hang out more often, and even went on a date, in which Brian tried kissing her. Chloe talked with Gabriel, and somehow convinced him of quiting his drug dealing job. However, she became wary of his safety and went to help him. Alek tried stopping her, but Chloe went to search for Gabriel anyway. Chloe and Alek saved Gabriel from the drug dealers, who wanted to kill Gabriel. Later that night Chloe was told by Alek she had to stop seeing Brian, for it was dangerous for the two of them. Chloe meets Valentina, the leader of the Mai in San Francisco. Chloe learns of her many responsabilities as the Uniter. After Scarface called Chloe from Meredith's cell phone, she became wary of her mother's safety, and turned to Valentina and the other Mai for help. Chloe asked Alek to guard her mother while she stayed with Jasmine in their apartment, safe from the Order. Scarface outsmarted everyone and threatened Chloe to meet him alone, or else he would hurt her friends. Chloe did as she was told, but fell right into Scarface's trap and was knocked out. She woke up and realized she had been tied up. Scarface pushed her into a pool of water, trying to drown her. Jasmine arrived and helped Chloe. The two of them ran away from Scarface, but they reached a dead end and were almost shot by him. Scarface was killed by Valentina. Chloe was later taken home by Brian, where she learned Alek had been guarding her mother the whole time. Chloe started training with Alek and Jasmine. Chloe discovered her enhanced hearing, but had trouble controling it. Alek warned Chloe to be careful with her abilities, for she may end up listening to something hurtful. Chloe heard Amy saying she may had to look for a new best friend, hurting Chloe. Chloe discovered her emphatic abilities, and went to Valentina for an explanation. Alek thought Chloe how to control her hearing abilities. Chloe went on a date with Brian, who talked with Chloe about a mysterious key. After being fired of her job, Chloe found out that the clothing store had been vandalized by Lana's ex-boyfriend, Jesse. Chloe went to help Lana, who had been hurt by Jesse in her apartment. Lana knocked Jesse out and rehired Chloe. Chloe became better at using her Mai instincts, and was finally able to keep up with Alek's and Jasmine's training. Chloe met two new Mai girls from Brazil. After talking for a while, they agreed on going out to a club. Chloe invited Jasmine and Amy to tag along. Chloe was told by Brian he was going to be leaving for college, so she tried to severe their relationship, hurting Brian in the process. Chloe soon learned of the Brazilian Mai's true intentions, and tried to stay away from them. Chloe rejected their offer to be taken to Sao Paulo, resulting in the girls anger. Chloe and Jasmine fought them off, killing Nikki in the process. Category:Characters Category:Mai Category:Female Category:Main Characters